DMC3: done my way
by neromaycry
Summary: dmc3 rewritten as i would have done. first story, criticism appreciated, hate not. rated t for language. AU.
1. Chapter 1

_A_uthors note:

This is my first attempt at writing, so apologizes for any errors. this is a gothic fiction style rewrite of dmc3

... signifies POV change.

so here you go my first ever proper chapter, short but sweet

Chapter 1

Dark and tall, a looming monolith over the surrounding landscape, so imposing is it that it even seemed to cast a horrible dread over the mind of all who viewed it, as if a shade of its own power. It was surrounded by a thick wall, higher than the castle itself, at regular intervals along the wall were large, mounted crossbows in working condition and fully prepared to fire, as if, even know, when simply deserted it is protected greatly. Leading to the castle itself, a large drawbridge, always raised, beneath and around the castle is a large moat, the water is unnaturally clear yet it is full of tar-black colouring. Apparently, random buildings started being merged to create this damn thing, how did that even work? The little information I had on it was questionable at best however the most strikingly odd bit of the tale was that whatever it is would seem to only infect the living, and stone, was it then to be taken that the stone itself was alive? Or was it even stone at all? I rise my lips in a small smile at this idea, somehow amused. The stone was evenly spaced and looked in perfect condition, exist for the fact it was cracked and worn, indeed, the entire castle looked weathered and ancient yet in proper working order, who was dumb come up with a castle that worked and at the same time looked like it would fall apart if the wind blew the wrong way? I enter the castle prepared for anythin, a confident smile on my face and my sword on my back, I was ready for anything.

…..

_Dammit! _what the hell was I even doing here? I didn't have time for this bullshit and besides, what if there were gangs around here? In response to this instinctively tighten my hands around my weapon. A sudden feeling of dread overpowers, the cold icy kind that seems to fill every nerve in your body with freezing water and gives everything warm a painful burning sensation. _What the hell? Since when did it get cold, should've brought a fucking jumper._ I turn the corner of the street and looming over me is a horrible castle, the air around it acidic to the skin. I try to run, to run as far as I can but it's impossible to escape and I find myself at the door, made of carved granite. Etched in the door are images of savagery and violence man killing man, animal and even themselves. Cannibalism, torture, and worst of all war, people being ordered to kill and be killed by those more fortunate then themselves. Treated like dirt, shivering and broken men, women and children left in the mud as oh-so many walked on by. And even more disturbingly were modern images among those of times long gone, thousands of men lead being herded and sent straight to death himself by the universal figure-head of evil. Etched into the bottom were the words "even the greatest of men, will one day stop believing their own lies" around this were images of resource hogging mansions and establishments, surprisingly the pain of the previous images was not with these. After all, perhaps it made sense, people are born and killed daily, and in the end what does anything truly accomplish? You could save the world but there are billions more to destroy, everyone had their own war, this is only because humans are to blind to see outside their own scope, they worry about the live they could have had, and ignore the lives of those they could have saved, the homeless, the starving, the weak, the dying. The images twisted into things even more horrific, but it was all numbing after all, what could be worse then humanity, I was freely criticizing, as many others have, but am I doing anything different? No, nothing matters. The shadow in the corners of my mind seemed in as these very ideas formed, and I was lost under a rage torrent of hate as I entered through the door and into the castle.


	2. Chapter 2:hate

**Chapter 2: hate. alright how'd you like my last chapter did you love it? did you want to cut your own eyes out with a rusty spoon afterwards? give me an honest opinion of that and this chapter. also, apologies if anything is confusing, some things are meant to be that way, and sometimes my messages are only really understood by me and hard for others to interpret. lets begin.**

The entrance hall was interesting, to say the least. The floor was made of cold and cool metal and wood, a jukebox stood alone in the corner softly playing some pissy-ass music _bunch of whiny bitches, why can't they fucking play something good? _Lined up along the walls were rows and rows of cracked bottles, the cold liquid pouring down the wall. A lone celling fan swung overhead, threatening to fall at any given moment. The wind ripped and roared past my ears as the large door to the castle slowly closed, screeching horribly the whole way _damn impressive it works, considering the state it's in,_ I observe. the room seems to be some twisted interpretation of a bar, mutated and twisted chairs hung from the ceiling, _as if they weren't wrecked already._ The centre of the room id massive and completely open and devoid of objects, in the middle stands a lone man, large sword made of black iron chains on his back, he wears brown leather pants and boats coupled with a long, red trench coat of intricate and regal designs. "ah, hello" the man speaks smoothly and without fear with his back to me. "I knew I wouldn't be the only one here, you can put the toy down, a shotgun won't do you any good here." _What the hell? Did he just say my weapon was worthless? _Without thinking, I put a round through the strangers head. "that's cute kiddo, I heard your friend Alicia drowned" suddenly the air around seems dead and all my insides feel non-existent the room fells suddenly oppressive and the calm man fearful "how do you know about that?" he gestured dismissively "cute girl, she was. Too bad for me that I had to scoop her eyes out" the air around seemed to become hot and stale, the only things I saw were the man and myself "you son-of-a-bitch you killed my best friend" I feel my heart pumping, I can hear the blood, rushing, gushing through my veins "you BASTARD!" a smirk followed by another dismissive and metronome moment "what can I say, it was fun." He turns, his eyes blank and a smirk on his face "actually, you may be accusing the wrong person" his voice deepens and distorts "it was you who killed Alicia" The room noticeably darkens, the outline of a lone chandelier appears overhead, in the distance there was a loud thump that roared and echoed like thunder. Another stomp, closer and louder then before sends the chandelier crashing to earth in front of me. Another stomp, this time very close, just outside even splashes water all over large windows covering one wall, the tiny droplets almost suspended there. I no longer worry about the man and the blood he spilt, I want to go, to leave, but again, I find such an act impossible, and am promptly greeted by a massive eye covering the windows, framed by a blood-red light. A sudden and violent gust of air breaks through the window and launches glass shards across the room, stopping to rest in the corner as a large figure descends into the room.

It was horrible and disgusting, a large bloated, fly-eaten corpse of some kind of monster, large long body, covered with many thick and protective scales, a array of sharp teeth atop it's head. "you can't hide from yourself, mary" and it was gone, a cold wind blew ominously through the room, the man in red is still standing in the same spot with his back to me.

….

_What now? some random woman charging me with a shotgun, what did I do?_ She slams the weapon into my head, spilling blood and blurring vision, she slams her foot into my chest, over and over_ first time hurt enough, why is any more necessary? _"ugh, don't you know it's rude to hit random people?" tears stream down her face and she is absorbed in some sort of manic rage, it was really quite amusing,_ I suppose I should rip her apart, nah she's not much of a threat, I can deal with her later, though she is wrecking my coat._ With this thought spring over the ground and jack backwards, "my, my what's a pretty lady like you doing out here? Don't you know it's dangerous" she rushes me in blind rage "SHUT UP! YOU KILLED MY FRIEND AND THEN MOCK ME, SHUT UP!" she completely misses in a display that provided a good source of amusement. Some flickers in the corner of my eye and I am immediately brought to attention, there was something else here, a fight, I examine my surroundings closely and get my sword at the ready "woman, get down, NOW!" I warn, hoping she would get out of harm's way a man in robes and a hood covering his face jumps down from above, roaring to reveal a spider like mouth dripping with venom "this should be fun!"

...

It had been years since any fun had happened here so many damn days wasted of mindless repetition, guarding the same doors, walking the same halls, but finally somebody came, granted they were only on the very edge but it was something to do. I quickly travel through the castle, down the stairs and jump clean through the windows and fling open a door to find a man in red fighting some weaklings. The power I house within myself stirs and manifests around my hand. He'd give me power for years. I silently approach the man, the sound of battle getting louder and closer with every step. Just behind him I stop and watch him fight, his sword dances and weaves through and around his opponents as if a flame, his form flickered into a creature absolutely filled with power before settling on a large, horned and spiked monstrosity, covered in thick and protective scales form head to toe. He would last me very long indeed, I reach out and grab him by the back of the neck, he struggles uselessly against my grip as I slowly drain the life out of him. The fear is clear in his eyes as he grows weaker with each passing second and his struggling slows down as he stops altogether, I let out a triumphant grin and bare my razor sharp teeth as his struggling slows and then stops altogether, the power contained is even more then I thought and would bring on par with even my master, but there's another in the room, a small and weak one, I'd take them next. This is it, finally, my waiting is over. Sudden pains washes over me as many bits of fire are sent into my back, the pain is unbearable and quickly followed up by more. I drop the creature and fall to the ground something is said, but my mind is in to much of a daze to process it, the man in red brings up his sword and plunges it straight down towards my eyes, I fade away, engulfed in anger as my powers are depleted and I am returned to my old post.

….

I get up, shaken by the turn of events, and turn to my unexpected saviour "aaaand thank you, also why?" this sudden turn to blunt speech surprises her, which is very amusing, as she requires several seconds to understand my words "wasn't worth having you die" she replies with a small smile. "and trying to kill me?" she looked confused, amusing again "I tried to kill you?" "something about, killing someone" at this, she looked both guilty and confused. "oh, well come on, you aren't here for nothing and backup would be great for me." _if she'd lying I can handle it later, not going to bother me._


End file.
